The Adventures of Alice and Alfred
by The Ebony Tiger
Summary: Compilation of one-shorts between Alice and Alfred. There will be different AUs. Chapter 3 Stay Strong Malaysia: England was called to comfort Malaysia, America follows without her knowing. A tribute to the MH17 and MH370 victims.
1. A Little Scientific Love

**Hello and thank you for reading! If you found this fic ****familiar that's because it was posted up on the 365usuk tumblr page. Go check it out! :D and yes I wrote it, no content stealing.**

* * *

Alice was bored. Very bored. _I don't belong here_. She mentally thought, propping her head on one hand, she scanned the crowd in front of her. Participants were scurrying around preparing their booths to be presented when the competition starts. Turning her head, she looked at her teammates, Sakura and Kiku, twins, tinkering about their invention.

_Why am I even here again?_ She wondered. _Oh, right. They needed another student to participate in this competition. It was a requirement to have 3 students. _"Stupid rules and requirement." She grumbled under her breath, catching the attention of the twins.

"Ah, Alice-san, are you bored? We're sorry to have you involved in this when you study arts." Kiku voiced out, face worried and the effect passed on to Sakura who continued the statement. "We promise to make it up to you once this competition is over. We are really grateful that you were willing to participate this with us when no one else wanted to, we owe you." Her voice laced with guilt and sincerity.

Alice instantly regretted grumbling and quickly reassured them. "No, no. I'm fine. I'm the one who should be honored to be able to participate in this competition. After all we are the only ones in our school who managed to qualify into the finals and it's all thanks to you both. I'm the one who should be sorry for burdening you both because I do not have much knowledge in the science, I feel like a freeloader for not being to help out." Fiddling with the hem of her uniform, Alice smiled at them sheepishly.

Both twins widened their eyes simultaneously at her statement in which Sakura replied " Oh no Alice! You are not a burden! You have helped us a lot! Without you we won't be able to write such good reports and with your art skills you produced the nicest looking poster we have ever see!" Kiku nodded in agreement while pointing towards the poster set up by Alice earlier. "It's really beautiful and detailed, it is sure to capture the attention of the judges later." He added.

_These two are too nice and polite to get mad at._ Alice thought as blushed at the compliment. "Well thanks. It's not much, it's the only thing I could do as an art student." She chuckled softly. "Speaking of the poster, I'm going to check if there is anything missing. Go on with the invention guys, don't mind me." She smiled at them reassuringly, causing them to relax and went back to their invention.

Alice walked to the poster and stared at it, scanning for any mistakes. She was rather proud at her artwork; she had made it as a pop out, giving it a 3D-effect and making it to stand out among the other posters set up beside hers. She also added the right combinations of colours so that it was able to catch the attention of the judges. _I hope we win; Kiku and Sakura had put so much effort in their invention. _Alice thought. Letting out another sigh, she remembered how she felt so out of place in the meet-and-greet session with the other participants. How she was so clueless when they were discussing in scientific terms; She remembered the look on their faces when she told them her ambition was to become a fiction author, it was the look of confusion and the look of why-are-you-even-here-if-you-were-an-art-student. She really hated it when people judged her.

_I will help the both of them as much as I can so that their efforts won't be in vain. _She silently promised herself, determined to do the best she can. _Then I'll show them, an art student can also win something science related._

"Hey are you Fluoride, Iodine and Neon? Cause you are just FINE." A loud voice cut through Alice's thoughts as she turned around and found herself staring straight at a boy grinning from ear-to-ear.

He had blonde hair with a piece of hair that seemed to defy gravity and bright blue eyes that hid behind the wall of his glasses perched on his nose. _What in the world is he talking about?_ When Alice didn't reply him, his smile flattered a bit.

"Aw man, you don't get it? It's the symbols of the elements. F for Fluoride, I for Iodine and Ne for Neon, put them together and you'll get F-I-N-E, fine!" he exclaimed "Getit?" he grinned, flashing his pearly whites at her.

_Oh so that's what he meant._

_Wait._

_Did he just try to woo me by telling me a pick-up line?_

_Did he just try to woo me by telling me a science related pick-up line?_

"Did you just try to woo me by telling me a science related pick-up line?" Alice questioned out loud, echoing her thoughts without thinking first.

The boy in question had turned into a light shade of pink as Alice's question was directed at him. "Well…um…yeah. You see I'm trying to make some friends since I missed the meet-and-greet session and so far everyone's busy with their invention and have brushed me off. And then I saw you standing there yourself and I wanted to talk to you but didn't know how to approach you. So I told myself 'Hey this is a science competition, surely she's a science person so why not use a science pick-up line?' and here I am, obviously thinking that it had been a bad idea, should have gone with the normal greeting." He blabbered out, taking a deep breath as he finished his ramble and braced for Alice to laugh and mocked him for being so lame.

He got it half right.

Alice giggled. "Hmm. That was a good one, but sorry to burst your bubble I'm not a science student, I take arts, that's why you don't see me rushing about with the inventions, my teammates are taking care of it." She said, lips curling into a bitter smile waiting for the boy to look down at her and walk off.

However the boy grinned even wider. "Really? That's cool! So I'm guessing this poster is yours since it stands out the most?" he exclaimed while pointing towards Alice's poster.

Shocked by his response, Alice could only nod mutely and he continued his rambling. "Woah, sweet! I love it! Hey since you said yourself you don't know much about science then let me bring you around and explain to you some of the inventions! You can even see mine! How about that?"

Alice pondered at the offered. _We'll, since I have nothing to do might as well hang out with someone who is willing to._ "Alright, but don't go too fast or I might be able to catch up." Alice concluded.

"Sweet! The name's Alfred F. Jones! And I'll be your tour guide for today. Let's go!" Grabbing her wrist, laughing as he set off dragging Alice before she could even introduce herself. "Hold on you git! Don't go too fast! I might trip! And the name's Alice if you even bother finding out!" She exclaimed, causing Alfred to laugh louder, getting looks from the other participants. "There's not much time to waste! Let's go see mine first!"

They had a good time, Alice making snide remarks as Alfred explained to her how the inventions worked. Alice was introduced to Alfred's teammates, a South Korean boy with the same hyper attitude like Alfred and Alfred's twin brother who is the exact opposite of Alfred. She felt sorry for the boy for having to deal with two hyperactive teammates with the mind of five year olds. But when she told his twin, whose name was Matthew, he just laughed and replied, "They can be entertaining at times."

At the end of the competition, results were announced and to Alice's pleasant surprise her group had won first price as Alfred's came in third. Despite that, the boy was jumping with glee when receiving his prize.

As the competition came to an end, Alice went and bid goodbye to Alfred. But before Alice could walk away, Alfred slipped a piece of paper into her hand, gave her a wink and ran off to his teammates, leaving a confused Alice behind. She took a look at the piece of paper and read.

_You make my cardiac muscle pump blood through my vascular system really quickly. So call me! ;) 01X-XXXXXXX :D_

_ Alfred._

It took Alice two whole minutes before she understood what it meant and blushed deep red. Slipping the paper carefully into her breast pocket, she then walked off; face still red, but a small smile on her face.

_Maybe joining this competition wasn't so bad after all._


	2. Buying All Your Kisses

**Another entry for the 365USUK. heheh Not sure whether it'll be posted a not, i overshot the word count T.T**

* * *

"No Alice! I won't allow you to do it!"

"What are you now? My dad?" Alice scoffed at Alfred's statement, while balancing two boxes of decorations on her arms.

Alfred sulked at her reply and Alice's features softened. " Oh Alfred, they needed a volunteer at the kissing booth. Don't worry. One, I can't sell anything; all selling booths were taken up. Two, I have only organized this carnival; I want to take part in it too. Three, it's only an hour, then I'm done and we can go around if you want. Four, who would possibly in their right mind would want to kiss me, the student council president?" Alice reassured him, giving him a rare smile.

Alfred huffed in annoyance. _I would._ "There's a lot of boys who leap at the chance, you're pretty, smart and kind, who wouldn't want to-" he caught himself midsentence, feeling his cheeks heating up. He cursed internally; being stubborn and annoyed had nearly made him confess his feelings for Alice.

Hearing that, Alice blushed. Alfred had never called her 'pretty'. Who knew her best friend thought of her that highly? "Well thank you Alfred, that's sweet of you." Still noticing the pout in her friends face. "Come on don't be so sour, this is a carnival, and you love carnivals!"

"Alfred stop pestering Alice, she already agreed with us to work in the kissing booth, it's just only an hour!" a voice interrupted their conversation. Turning around, they were both greeted by the sight of two grinning girls, Mei and Elizeveta.

Alfred immediately frowned at the two girls; they were the reason why Alice agreed to this. _A lot can happen in an hour._ " You know why don't' you both work in the kissing booth instead of Alice?" he questioned coolly, trying to mask his frustration; not noticing the knowing looks shared between the two girls.

" The kissing booth is only for girls who are single. Mei here already has Kiku and I have Roddy. The last time I checked Alice was single. Therefore she's suitable for this! Come on, we even got Lovina to join!" Elizeveta exclaimed with Mei nodding her head along enthusiastically.

Alfred let out a defeated sigh. There was no way he could try and persuade Alice to not work in the kissing booth, she was too stubborn. He looked over and saw Alice still focused on balancing the boxes, oblivious to the conversation.

He rushed over to her and lifted the boxes with ease. "Here I'll do it." And walked towards the booth. Alice smiled at the gesture, muttering a small 'thank you' before finding herself in between Elizeveta and Mei.

"Alfred's jealous~" Mei sang. Alice was startled by the sudden statement from Mei and quirked a brow at her. " Why would he be? Don't tell me he wants to be in the kissing booth?" she asked, earning a faceplam from both girls.

"Don't be silly! Alfred's jealous of the boys who would be kissing you when you are working at the kissing booth! He wants you for himself!" Elizeveta stated exasperatedly.

Alice turned red after hearing that " W-What! No way! He-"

"Honhonhon do my ears deceive me? Alice volunteered to work in the kissing booth?" Francis cut in the conversation along with Gilbert and Antonio. " I might pay for it to share the l'amour with you." He winked at Alice, whose face had already turned sour and disgusted.

With a 'humph' Alice replied with a sneer. " I'll give you a kiss alright. A kiss with my fist on your frog face."

Francis put his hand over his heart mockingly "Oh you wound me so mon petit lapin! However I still won't miss this chance to get a kiss from you. Even Gilbert would want it. Right?" He turned to the albino who in turn grinned. "Hell yeah I am! After that I'll get even more awesome because I kissed the stuffy ol' student council president and survived to tell the tale!"

Alice was starting too regret her decision. Why did she even agree onto this in the first place? _Well at least Antonio is pinning after Lovina, not me. _Alice groaned in frustration, she couldn't back out now, her pride wouldn't let her. She snapped out of her thought when she felt a shadow over her. Alfred had appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of her protectively, shielding her from the trio.

Alice felt her cheeks flare up again. Why was Alfred acting extra protective today? As Alfred opened his mouth to say something, the school bell rang, signaling the starting of the carnival.

"Oh that's the bell! Chop chop Alice! Into the booth! You're up first!" Elizeveta exclaimed, dragging Alice to the booth with Mei giggling along.

Alfred's dreaded time has started.

Students started pouring in and Alfred started to grow more alert when he caught the sight of boys looking at the kissing both. To his horror he saw Mathias, the Danish boy reaching into his pocket, Francis and Gilbert counting coins in their hands, and the vice president Wang Yao was making his way over!

Alarm bells were ringing in his head. There were so many boys!

"Seems like Alice is pretty popular eh? A teasing voice asked behind him. Alfred whipped his head around and found himself staring at his twin brother Matthew.

Alfred grabbed Matthew by the shoulders. "Mattie! You gotta help me! We have to stop them before they kiss Alice!"

"No"

Alfred sighed in relief "Thanks man! Wait. WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

Matthew's lips formed a smirk "Nope" he said, popping the 'p'. " I was thinking of buying one of her kisses too. She's such a pretty and nice girl, don't you think? Wait, you do."

Alfred's mouth formed a big round 'O'. He couldn't believe his introverted brother would do this!

"However…" Matthew continued. "I won't kiss her if you do it first." He smiled. "Oh look, Mathias is already handing her the money. I best go queue up." And with that he slipped off, leaving a stupefied Alfred behind.

Alfred looked towards the booth again and his eyes widened with utter horror as Alice accepted the money from Mathias.

Instinctively, he ran over towards the booth, snatched the money out of Alice's hand and shoved it at Mathias. " You guys are not allowed to kiss her!" He shouted, shocking everyone by his actions.

Alice was the first to snap out of shock, folding her arms around her chest. " Alfred, that was extremely rude, I have to sell-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as a fifty-dollar note was shoved in front of her.

"Here! Alfred said desperately. "I'm buying all your kisses!" his face burning red as his outstretched hand held the note.

Alice felt her jaw drop and her eyes widened as wide as saucers. Her heart was pounding like mad and her face was steaming red.

"Ooh. You'll have to kiss her that many times then." Mei chimed in, face smiling cheekily along with Elizeveta.

"Uh…Ok" Alfred replied. Slowly he held Alice by the arms. "Heh, let's get over with it right?" he joked awkwardly. Alice nodded her head mutedly, too shocked to reply.

The moment their lips touched, Alice felt a tingle down her spine and spread all over her body from top to toes, but was cut short when she felt her glasses clinked with Alfred's. Alfred pulled back, blushing heavily. "Heh, the glasses are in the way." He reached up and slowly took away Alice's glasses, pocketing it in his breast pocket; the leant back down towards Alice.

Alice's eyes fluttered shut as Alfred closed the gap between them again. The second lasted longer and Alice felt her insides turn into goo. She really did like Alfred's lips.

Alfred's heart was doing somersaults in his rib cage and mind cheering. Alice tasted like tea to him. He cupped her face and felt her sigh in contentment, making him even more confidence.

As they exchanged more kisses, each kiss getting more passionate than the previous, Alice had her arms around Alfred's neck, playing with his hair while Alfred has his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. He felt as he had died and went to heaven.

They had lost track of the time and the amount of kisses shared. When at last Alice broke the kiss, she leaned her forehead against his, smiling shyly. Both of them were breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes, lost in their own world.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Alfred asked breathlessly.

"Yes" She breathed out and Alfred kissed her again. Not noticing the people behind them.

"Oh man, that was close, I nearly had to kiss her!" Matthias exclaimed in a whisper to everyone.

"Yes aru! Please don't drag me into one of your matchmaking schemes again Mei!" Yao chided at his little sister.

"At least I got to rile Alfred up hehe." Matthew chuckled.

Elizeveta smiled widely at the bunch of boys. "Thank you for helping out guys!" Sharing a look with Mei, she smirked "Now it's Lovina's turn."

* * *

**I have a confession to make: I have never dated before and I hardly read romance novels, it's all imagination. So I'm sorry there's not enough romance in it. I tried T.T Anyway thanks everyone who read this! I think I'm going to make a sad fic next, for a tribute to MH17 and MH350. If you don't know about it, you'll see it next chapter. :) Thank you readers! Do review if you can, they are like fuel for my writing.**


	3. Stay Strong Malaysia

**It took me a long time to write this as it was hard for me to write it. There won't be much UsUk action in this. I'll consider under the genre Family and Comfort. **

* * *

"Would you stop with the stupid ideas? Have your burgers replaced your brain?! You lower the IQ of the whole room as you talk!" England slammed her hands on the table, glaring at America. They were having their usual fights again.

America, irritated at her statement followed England by slamming his hands on the table. "They are not stupid! You are the one who's stupid!" he growled out.

England scoffed and folded her arms "Stupid? Please. I am far older than you; I have more experience, therefore making me wiser. You're nothing but an obnoxious child who-"

"And if there's anything that can do any damage to my brain it is your sad excuse of scones. Those things are so bad they are considered as potential biological weapons. Wait no. They are already classified as biological weapons." America cut her off annoyed, pointing an accusing finger at her.

England stopped her sentence midway, letting the words sink in.

"Ohhh, he's in Tief Scheiße." Prussia whispered to France, snickering as France nodded in agreement. "Oui, I bet England's going to strangle him."

"I'd say she's going to give him a right hook." Spain chimed in softly. "I'd say my awesome lil' sis is going to scream for order and England's going to give him the silent treatment." Prussia concluded looking over to Germany who was twitching her eye in annoyance.

"Whoever loses pays for the drinks tonight." France stated.

"Deal" both Prussia and Spain chorused, looking back at the scene.

Slowly, England turned to face America, seething with anger. If looks could kill, America would have been skinned, burned, chopped up and blended dead. Baring her teeth ready to burst. "Why you insolent little-"

_Bam!_

Everyone jumped from his or her seat, as the door was slammed open. England forgot her argument and looked over the door, surprised at the intruder.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you? This is a private meeting." Germany demanded at the intruder. She stood up from her seat, giving an intimidating glare. America frowned at the person, the intruder was an Asian, with long raven hair tied into a ponytail and a pair of glasses perched on top of her nose along with the signature thick eyebrows on her forehead indicating her to be one of England's commonwealth country. The girl looked around frantically and shuffled her feet.

"I apologize for intruding. I am known as Singapore. Please, I need to find England urgently." She pleaded, scanning the sea of countries.

"I'm here Singapore. What is it poppet?" England stepped forward, her previous anger had dissipated, confusion and worry etched on her face as Singapore ran towards her and grabbed her hands.

" Mother. It's Malaysia, he…he " Singapore choked on her words. "I don't think he can handle it himself." She let out a shaky breath. "The victims… it's today… Please Mother. Mom. He won't let anyone in." Singapore looked back up to England, tears gathering at the edge of her eyes. "I don't know what to do."

England immediately enveloped her in a hug." Ssh. It's alright. Don't cry. This is unlike you." She soothed. "I'll go now, don't cry anymore." And with that she lead Singapore out of the room telling the small nation to go back home and rest.

Immediately after that, England rushed back into the room and gathered her documents, preparing to leave. Her expression was troubled and worried, causing America to be alarmed at the sudden change of mood. "Hey where are you going? You can't just leave like that!" He shouted after her before she could leave.

She whipped around and glared at America. "I can and I will, someone needs me and I will help them," and stalked off, leaving him speechless.

Suddenly, America noticed the whole meeting room had been quiet since Singapore interrupted the meeting. There was a grim and heavy silence. America stood confused, why was everyone so sad and glum?

He noticed Netherlands sitting with a hollow look in his eyes while Belgium clutched his hand tightly, Ukraine letting streams of tears flow down her cheeks and most surprisingly Russia looking pale and his lips pressed into a thin line.

China broke the silence by muttering "That's the second plane for him." while looking down on his lap, clutching his own hands to prevent them from shaking.

Then it clicked.

How could he forget? The plane crash. He remembered. He remembered the horrible news; he remembered how for the first time Netherlands had bawled his eyes out in front of everybody. He remembered.

"I'm going after her." America found himself speaking.

He proceeded to exit the room but a hand stopped him, turning around her found himself facing Ukraine and Russia. Narrowing his eyes he opened his mouth to ask what was their problem but was stopped as Russia handed him a single white carnation.

"Please pass this to Malaysia, and send our apologies and condolences to him, even if he doesn't accept." Russia requested quietly, with Ukraine nodding silently, pleading America with her eyes.

"They will be at the KLIA airport," she stated.

America accepted the carnation from Russia and nodded. "I will"

"Thank you." Ukraine said, giving him a grateful smile while Russia nodded in appreciation.

America exited the room and closed his eyes, imagining himself to be at the airport. He had visited there once. He felt a tug and then it stopped. Opening his eyes, he found himself at one of the airport gates with a miserable atmosphere clinging around the airport, making his heart feel heavy.

Looking out of the wide window he could see the army carrying caskets while marching into the waiting white hearses. A small number of people in black were standing under tents with a broken expression on their faces staring at the caskets, being loaded on to the hearses.

"MH370 went missing, now MH17 was shot down. That's two planes from my country gone in less than a year, 537 lives, just like that, gone. And… and it's all my fault." A voice croaked out.

America turned his head towards the source of the voice, a few rows of chairs away he could see two figures, one he immediately recognizes, as England and the other presumably would be Malaysia.

He looked younger than America and had darker skin. He was wearing a white uniform similar to the army he had seen through the window with a cloth around his hip, which looked like a gold and black kilt. He remembered England telling him about it, what was it called? Sampon? No, it was a sampin, along with a traditional cap on his head, a songkok.

"It's not your fault Malaysia. It's not-" England started.

"But it is," Malaysia interrupted, his body shaking, hands tightening as he inhaled a ragged breath. "I let it happened. I've failed, mak. I've failed… I've failed as a nation. I'm a pathetic nation who couldn't protect his own people from harm, who even harmed other citizen's from other countries, China, Netherlands, Australia…"

"Malaysia stop!" England cried, grabbing him on the shoulders. "Listen to me! It's-"

"Everyone hates me now right?" Malaysia questioned shakily. "I'm going to be alone."

"Malaysia" England spoke firmly. "It's not your fault. Just like it wasn't South Korea's fault the Sewol ferry capsized, nor Japan's fault and earthquake hit his country. Just because we are nations doesn't mean we can see the future and stop events like this from happening. No one hates you, it's not your fault."

Silence enveloped the room as America silently observed the scene, knowing better not to interrupt.

For a couple of minutes there was silence, then a hiccup erupted from Malaysia. A hiccup turned into a sniffle and when he could no longer hold back the tears Malaysia flung himself at England as he broke into loud sobs and cried.

"It hurts! Mak, it hurts!" he bawled hysterically and let out pained, incoherent shouts. "My people, innocent lives! And I wasn't able to do anything. It just hurts _so much!"_ He slid down to the floor along with England, his songkok had been knocked off from his head and sitting on England's lap, crying onto her shoulders as she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Shhh…shhh... It's going to be okay. You're not alone." She comforted him, rocking him softly, tears gathering at her eyes seeing one of her beloved ex-colonies in such a state.

Gently running her fingers through his black strands of hair, England broke into a soft song, which America figured it to be a lullaby.

"Anakku Malaysia dengarlah

Lagu yang emakanda karangi

Sifatkan laguku hai anak

Sebagai sahabatmu nanti

Anakku Malaysia juwita

Laguku jadikan pelita

Penyuluh di gelap gelita

Pemandu ke puncak bahagia

Andainya kamilah kembali

Menyahut panggilan Ilahi

Laguku sebagai ganti

Dijiwamu hidup abadi

Menjagamu wahai Malaysia

Anakku Malaysia dengarlah

Lagu yang emakanda karangi

Sifatkan laguku hai anak

Sebagai sahabatmu nanti"

Malaysia's sobs had subsided but continued clinging on to his mother figure and America took this as a cue to walk towards them. England noticed him first and frowned suspiciously at him. " What are you doing here America?" she questioned cautiously and Malaysia looked up at him surprised.

Saying nothing, America kneeled down and handed the white carnation to him. "From Russia and Ukraine, they apologize for everything caused and for not being able to be here. Help is sent."

Malaysia reached out his hand and accepted the flower, bringing it close to him. He stared at the flower, touched at the gesture. America then sat beside England and Malaysia "If it helps" He started. "We can do one thing that I'm sure your people will appreciate." He stated, staring at the window, seeing the hearses driving off in a line bearing the victims.

Malaysia broke his gaze from the flower and looked at America, along with England. His eyes red and puffy, tear stains on his cheeks as he asked, "What is it?"

America faced him and gave him a huge genuine smile. "We'll pray."

Catching on what America was implying England nodded and said. "We'll pray for the victims, everyone."

"We'll pray for the families and friends affected by it." America continued, "That everyone will be okay."

England proceeded to give a kiss on Malaysia's forehead "We'll pray for them in hopes that our voices will reach them," she whispered "So they won't be alone."

"We'll pray" Malaysia repeated softly. "We'll pray" silent tears had started to flow down his face again as they sat in silence, their company comforting each other. Both America and England's mind thinking the same line.

_Stay strong Malaysia._

**22****nd**** August - National Mourning Day for Malaysia.**

**A minute silence for the victims of MH370 and MH17.**

* * *

**Okay, where do I start...**

1. I don't mean to insult anyone with this fic, I bear no hate against any country. If you feel like I am blaming someone, I'm not. If you feel insulted, I am sorry and I apologise.

2. If you have no idea what's going on, I'll give you a brief summary.

MH370- 8 March 2014, disappeared while travelling from Kuala Lumpur(Malaysia) to Beijing(China). Like literally, disappeared, lost contact of air traffic control and has not been found yet. 239 missing

MH17- 17 July 2014, presumably shot down and crashed at a Ukraine-Russia border. It was flying from Amsterdam(Netherlands) to Kuala Lumpur(Malaysia). 298 victims, no survivals. And you know what's worse?_ Malaysian citizens travelling back where planning to celebrate a festive season with their families, Hari Raya Aidilfitri._

Both planes belonged to Malaysia Airlines. (MAS) For more information you can check my tumblr(on my profile) I have the link to the crashes.

3. The characters Singapore and Malaysia are made up by me. I just imagined how they would look like. Malaysia is wearing what they call "baju melayu", a loose tunic which is worn over trousers and usually accompanied with a "sampin", which is a sarong which is wrapped around a man's hips. It is also often accompanied with a songkok or cap, on their head. In this case, he's wearing what the army was wearing as they carried the caskets. If you want to see how it looks like you can check my tumblr too. I have a pic

4. KLIA airport is a short form of "Kuala Lumpur International Airport".

5. The reason why I chose the flower white carnation was because that was what the people where throwing as the hearses drove off. It is also used in funerals. The flower represents innocence and pure love.

6. The original song sang by England is title "Annaku Sazali" (My child, Sazali) I edited the lyrics a bit. Where "Sazali" becomes "Malaysia" and "ayahanda" becomes "emakanda". The song is sung by P. Ramlee, a very famous Malaysian singer and actor from the olden times. The song is basically interprets about a father singing a lullaby to his son "Sazali" that he will always be by his side, guiding him and be his closest friend. You can check it out in youtube. Type "Anakku Sazali song"

7. If you are wondering how the hell America can get so fast to the airport thats cause I have this head cannon that nations "Nation hop" Like teleport, or you know like the Harry Potter apparition. They imagine the place they want to go and poof! They reach the destination.

8. Translations:

Tief Scheiße(german)- Deep shit

Mak(Malay)- Mother. It's is the short form from the work "Emak" which is also mother. There's another way of saying it too, it's called "ibu"

That's about it! If you have any questions feel free to ask me. And to those whose families or friends involved in the accident. **Stay strong**. :')


End file.
